Remembranzas
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: NejixTenten No le gustaba tener tiempo libre pues con esto lo único que lograba era recordar cosas que prefería dejar en el lado más oscuro de su tristeza y soledad. ¡ONESHOT!


**Summary: **_[NejixTenten] __No le gustaba tener tiempo libre pues con esto lo único que lograba era recordar cosas que prefería dejar en el lado más oscuro de su tristeza y soledad. ¡ONESHOT!_

**Remembranzas.**

**By:** _Kasumi._

Peinaba delicadamente sus cortos cabellos color chocolate mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador.

Había cambiado…y bastante. Su piel se había oscurecido un poco, no mucho, debido a los arduos entrenamientos bajo el sol. Sus facciones se habían hecho más finas y elegantes, dando el toque femenino a su persona. Sus ojos, antes cálidos y, de alguna manera, refrescantes, ahora estaban brillantes pero de frialdad y sadismo. La sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro en ocasiones que lo ameritaban, ahora no había rastro de ella. Sus labios no estaban fruncidos, pero tampoco mostraban aquella típica y característica inclinación de hace aproximadamente 11 años.

Dejó el peine a un lado y se puso de pie. Eso le permitió ver el tronco de su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que este también había cambiado. Usaba una ajustada camisa negra con delineaciones rosas que ceñían su cuerpo perfecto. No era exageradamente voluptuosa pero si se defendía bastante bien provocando resaltar la pequeña cintura. Sonrío a si misma.

-. Nunca pensé llegar a esto.

Aburrida.

Si, no tenía nada que hacer. Las misiones AMBU cada vez de hacían mas frecuentes en su agenda y por lo tanto la Hokage le había otorgado – léase obligado – a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

No le gustaba tener tiempo libre, pues con esto lo único que lograba era recordar cosas que prefería dejar en el lado más oscuro de su tristeza y soledad.

Salió de su departamento con paso lento y descuidado, no así bajando la guardia. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a siempre tener sus ojos bien abiertos a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, pues en un futuro, ya sea lejano o lo contrario, le podría ser de útil ayuda.

Los habitantes no sabían verla con demasiada frecuencia, y cuando lo hacían, solían ser hipócritamente amables. Ella sabía perfectamente que le tenían cierto grado de miedo. No por nada era la mejor maestra de armas en toda la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas.

No tenía un destino fijo, iba como vulgarmente se suele decir: _donde apunte la nariz_. Sonrío sarcásticamente ante lo patéticos que podían llegar a ser los dichos hoy en día.

-. ¡Buenos días, Tenten! – le saludó la chillona voz de su mejor amiga.

Sin mucho interés, volteó en dirección de donde provenía la voz y pudo observar como la perfecta figura de la única pelirosa en Konoha se acercaba a ella con paso elegante y de rapidez media.

_-. "Como toda una prestigiosa doctora"_ – razonó para sus adentros – Muy buenos días, Sakura – respondió el saludo una vez la chica de su misma edad había llegado a su lado. No pudo evitar que una sutil curvatura se posara en sus labios después de ver a la joven frente a ella de nuevo.

Ok, Sakura Haruno tal vez no era su mejor amiga, pero era lo más cercano a una amiga que había tenido en años. En sus 23 años.

Sin mucho que decirse y hablando de superficiales trivialidades siguieron caminando hacia el parque central.

-. Creo que aquí nos despedimos, Tenten – la pelirosa de ojos color jade la vio con simpatía – Sasuke-kun me espera en una de las bancas, ¡no sabes lo feliz que soy! – dijo mientras el brillo del amor se posaba en sus siempre expresivas orbes.

-. Muy bien, Sakura, espero verte pronto – sus palabras eran sinceras, si, pero no quería decir que realmente deseara con todo su ser que Sakura le contara como iba su relación con el Uchiha.

Sakura comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el parque, pero se detuvo a medio camino para dar media vuelta y regresar donde la castaña.

-. Tenten, no te desaparezcas por mucho tiempo de la aldea…por lo menos yo, que me considero tu amiga, te extraño mucho – sonrío y seguidamente le dio un amistoso abrazo que Tenten correspondió con agradecimiento.

-. Te prometo que lo intentare, ahora vete que no creo que a Uchiha-san le guste esperar.

Sin una palabra más, Haruno emprendió un camino definitivo a su lugar objetivo. Tenten la vio alejarse hasta que desapareciera con cierto deje de envidia, envidia de la buena, claro esta.

-. "_Envidia buena o mala…no deja de ser envidia._ _Desearía no tener que envidiar a nadie…_ - pensó para luego sonreír - _ aun me parece extraño que Sakura y yo seamos las únicas chicas de nuestra generación que no estamos casadas…aun"._

Siguió caminando, no tenía intensiones de seguir pensando lo que ella comúnmente llamaba "estupideces" teniendo cosas mar importantes en que ocupar sus pensamientos.

-. _"¿Pero en que?"_ – se preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no tenia nada en que ocupar su tiempo y sus pensamientos.

Siguió caminando luego de haber decidido estar con su mente en blanco. Sin darse cuenta sus pies – o su nariz, según por donde se vea el dicho – la guiaron al bosque. Sin mucho que hacer, pues aun faltaba bastante para la hora del almuerzo, se adentró en el espeso bosque verde que la rodeaba.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a un pequeño claro que le trajo bastantes recuerdos…no exactamente dolorosos, pero tampoco felices.

-. _"¿El destino me habrá guiado hasta este lugar?" – _se preguntó – ¿en que estupideces estoy pensando?, hace bastante tiempo que deje de creer en el destino.

Se había enojado, si. Y bastante.

-. ¿A caso alguna vez creíste en el destino? – Preguntó una voz varonil detrás de ella – no es algo que se deba tomar como un juego.

No reconoció la voz, así que se preparo para la lucha posando su mano derecha en el lugar de su cuerpo donde escondía los kunais. Con cuidado y con calma se dio la vuelta topándose frente a frente con los ojos aperlados del nuevo Heredero de el Clan Hyuuga _(1)_.

-. Neji… - susurró con voz inaudible – ¿a caso alguna vez dudaste de mi antigua creencia? – relajó su posición al darse cuenta de que era su ex compañero de equipo.

-. No considero esa pregunta como algo a lo que quiera dar respuesta.

-. Opino lo mismo de tu pregunta – contestó con humor sarcástico y suspicaz.

Ambos se sumieron en el mas incomodo de los silencios. No había mucho que se tuvieran que decir…nunca hubo mucho que decir.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? – preguntó después de un prolongado tiempo de silencio.

-. Días libres – respondió como si eso resolviera la crisis mundial.

Tenten rodó sus ojos en una clara señal de fastidio. Y es que hablar con Neji siempre fue difícil, pero, debido a que algún día fueron un equipo, había cierta confianza entre ellos. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella "confianza"?... ¿alguna vez existió?

Sin mucho que hacer, decidió darle la espalda al portador del Bakyugan para sentarse en la raíz del árbol más cercano. El permaneció de pie, aun sin quitar la mirada de su antigua compañera de equipo.

-. ¿Cómo esta…Lee? – preguntó. No era que le interesara, pero tampoco quería estar en la incomodidad todo el día.

-. ¿Crees que lo se?

Esto provocó que Tenten dejara salir una sutil sonrisa nostálgica.

-. Sabes que siempre detesté que me respondieras con otra pregunta, Neji – la achocolatada mirada se posó en el pasto verde del suelo – el silencio es incomodo.

Si bien, Neji Hyuuga no se caracterizaba por ser un gran orador…no llegaba ni siquiera a pronunciar un "hola" por cortesía, pero con ella, por lo menos la ultima vez que tuvieron una "platica" decente, fue un poco mas desenvuelto.

Neji se dirigió al árbol que estaba exactamente opuesto al que Tenten se había sentado y la imitó a sentarse.

Sin querer, ambos cerebros comenzaron a maquinar las mismas remembranzas…esas que los habían separado como amigos y como equipo.

-. ¿Qué sucedió, exactamente? – preguntó Neji sin dejar mostrar su verdadera curiosidad.

-. Nada fuera de lo común. Con el paso del tiempo, Gai-sensei solo se ocupaba de Lee y nosotros dos salíamos sobrando del equipo, tú te sumiste en tu destino y yo…yo me dedique a seguir con mi vida – la respuesta fue simple, no así los hechos que habían empujado a llevarlos a la situación en la que se encontraban.

Y era cierto…demasiado.

-. El grupo se deshizo con absoluta rapidez y yo, por mi parte, me dedique a entrenar todos los días con extenuantes horas de dejar mi chakra por los suelos – hizo una pequeña pausa recordando las riñas que había tenido que soportarle a Sakura por eso – y si me preguntas, no, no me arrepiento, pues eso me hizo convertirme en lo que ahora soy.

-. ¿Y eres feliz siendo lo que eres?

-. Demasiadas preguntas – zanjó el tema – es tarde, que tengas suerte en TU destino…Hyuuga.

Esas palabras, al menos para ella, habían sido dolorosas. Tanto tiempo y, hasta ahora lo comprendía, tratando de huir de aquel momento que tarde o temprano, quisiera o no quisiera, iba a ocurrir.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a no dar cabida a una respuesta que le resultaría, tal vez, más dolorosa que sus propias palabras. Se puso de pie y emprendió un rápido y veloz camino a lo desconocido.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol. Aun no tenía un destino fijo, pero no quería detenerse.

Las lágrimas cristalinas rodeaban su rostro y nublaban levemente su vista. Estaba harta de tener que retener sus sentimientos. Se sentía patética y extremadamente culpable por haber querido, inútilmente, retrasar ese día en que sufriría y sus sentimientos verdaderos salieran a la luz del sol, dejándola fatalmente destrozada. Estaba harta. No quería seguir negando lo innegable.

Parpadeó un poco pues sus ojos se estaban nublando mas de lo normal…luego todo fue oscuridad… ¡oh!, ¡su tan anhelada oscuridad inerte!

―• •―

_La luz del sol iluminaba la otoñal aldea. Las hojas en varias tonalidades amarillas caían a su descomunal destino y ella jugaba, divertida, ajena a los vanos problemas de los demás._

_¡Como adoraba aquella estación del año! Le gustaba, pues las hojas que caían de los árboles, especialmente las flores de cerezo, en su imaginación, simulaban ser copitos de nieve que la coronaban con su virginal belleza sin tener que aguantar tanto frío como en invierno._

_La chiquilla, que saltaba alegre sobre las hojas secas del jardín, no debía tener más de 5 años. La niña de por si era bastante bonita y prometía un hermoso futuro físico. Cabello castaño y aparentemente lacio, pues estaba amarrado a dos apretados moñitos a los lados de la cabeza. Piel blanca y de finas fracciones._

_-. ¿Uh? – abruptamente paró sus risas y demás monerías para observar atentamente a su alrededor, encontrándose con una penetrante mirada aperlada sobre ella._

_Sonrío al chico que estaba sentado en el muro que separaba sus casas. El joven de largo cabello castaño no se molestó en devolver el gesto. Al contrario, apartando su mirada se retiró con rapidez de la escena._

_-. Tenten, hija, ¿aun sigues jugando aquí? – preguntó la suave voz de su madre._

_-. ¿Es hora de ir donde la abuela? – preguntó, con inocencia._

_-. Ya casi, estate lista porque papá llegara pronto para llevarnos – le respondió, dándole un cálido beso en la frente._

_No pasaron muchos minutos de espera cuando su padre ya la estaba llamando para que saliera del jardín y, juntos, emprendieran el largo camino a su destino._

_Sin muchas protestas obedeció, encontrándose a la salida frente a frente con el niño que la había estado observando._

_-. Nos vemos luego – se despidió con una sonrisa que, de nuevo, el niño no se molestó en devolver. No, solo se limitó a seguirla insistentemente con la mirada altanera._

_Ella podía ser una niña, si, pero no era tonta. Frunció levemente el ceño en señal de extrañamiento y se dirigió a su madre._

_-. Mamá, ¿Quién es ese chico de mirada extraña? – preguntó en un susurro para ser solo escuchada por su progenitora._

_-. Es el segundo heredero del Clan Hyuuga, una familia bastante poderosa en esta aldea – explicó brevemente – ¿lista? – preguntó sonriendo._

_-. ¡Lista! – le respondió con entusiasmo._

_Esa fue la última vez que miro a sus padres…la última vez que sonrío con sinceridad._

―• •―

Sintió como una lágrima se resbalaba lentamente por el costado derecho de su rostro. Se removió de su lugar un tanto incomoda. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Con pesadez logró abrir sus ojos. Los recorrió, aun sin levantarse, por todo el lugar.

Lo único que encontró fueron hojas…y a él.

-. Despertaste – inexpresivo como siempre.

-. Genio.

-. Resbalaste de un rama de un árbol mientras corrías – explicó, ignorando olímpicamente la irónica respuesta de Tenten – tuviste suerte de que no estaba tan alta.

-. Gracias, supongo – intentó levantarse, pero el dolor punzante esparcido por todo su cuerpo se lo impidió de manera cruel y dolorosa.

-. ¿Qué te sucedió? – Preguntó intrigado – no recuerdo que un accidente así te haya pasado…por lo general el que caía era Lee – recordó.

-. Es tarde – dijo levantándose con un poco de dificultad, pero era una Ninja, no se quejaría por el dolor de una simple caída.

Repentinamente se sintió mareada y comenzó a toser estruendosamente sin poder evitarlo. Miraba a su alrededor y todo daba vueltas y lo ultimo que pudo sentir fueron unos fuertes brazos tomándola. Luego todo fue oscuridad…de nuevo…

―• •―

Las voces a su alrededor eran meramente molestas. Quería dormir eternamente y por alguna extraña razón ese deseo no se le hacia realidad.

Con lentitud y pequeñas pausas entrecortadas, abrió sus ojos. La incesante luz la cegó por algunos segundos.

No paso demasiado tiempo, de hecho las personas a su alrededor no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, cuando empezó a toser nuevamente.

-. Toma – una mano, ajena a la suya, le tendía un pequeño y blanco pañuelito. Sin pensarlo mucho y con su ataque de tos, lo tomo y lo llevo a su boca para seguir tosiendo con mas discreción.

Una vez el ataque había cesado, se permitió ver quienes la acompañaban en su, seguramente, deplorable estado. Y si, era quienes se imaginaba: Sakura Haruno, vestida con una bata impecablemente blanca, y Neji Hyuuga. Los dos, por raro que parezca, tenían una mirada de procuración muy mal disimulada.

-. ¿Sucede algo?, ya me quiero ir – se incorporó un poco de la camilla en la que se encontraba, pues estaba en el hospital.

Sus palabras, al parecer, no habían sido escuchadas por las dos personas ahí presentes. Estos dos solo se quedaron viendo con brillo cómplice en sus miradas.

-. Estas un poco débil, Tenten, me temo que no podrás salir a ninguna misión en, aproximadamente, 1 mes. Este tiempo me servirá para tenerte en constante chequeo – le informó Sakura.

Tenten aun sostenía entre sus manos el pequeño pañuelito que le había extendido Neji y con las palabras de la pelirosa, lo estrujo fuertemente contra sus dedos.

-. Si, como sea, ¿ya me puedo ir? – preguntó con fastidio. Ese día no había resultado bien…nada bien.

-. Puedes irte, pero ten más cuidado y no hagas un esfuerzo más de lo necesario.

Neji, luego de una leve reverencia, se despidió para salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

-. Nos vemos luego, Saku – se despidió y sin importarle mucho, dejo el pañuelo sobre la cama y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Sakura, con una clara intención de devolverlo, se acerco y lo tomo entre sus manos manchándose inmediatamente de un espeso líquido rojo y sorprendiéndose en el acto.

-. ¡Tsunade-sama!

―• •―

-. ¡Eso es mi problema! – Exclamó la chica con el ceño fruncido acercándose más a él.

Neji tomó su cintura delicadamente – ¿Qué estás hacien…? – Un beso tierno, suave pero a la vez pasional interrumpió su pregunta. Primero abrió mucho sus ojos, pero después se relajó y dejó que su cuerpo y corazón actuaran sin hacerle mucho caso a su razonable mente.

El heredero Hyuuga se fue separando lentamente de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados. Los fue abriendo poco a poco y pudo ver, por fin y por un instante, el brillo que tenían hace muchos años, los ojos de la joven que estaba frente a él tenían un brillo especial…

-. También es mi problema, Tenten…por favor no me pidas que vuelva a dejarte ir – respondió en un casi inaudible susurro.

-. Te juro que no tengo nada, Neji – resolvió bajando su mirada por primera vez en muchos, muchos años – era solo que estaba muy débil porque… ¡no desayune! – sabia que era una vil mentira. En momentos como ese, agradecía levantarse tan temprano e ir a comer Ramen cuando no había nadie en el dichoso restaurante.

Nunca llegó una respuesta concreta a su mentira, pues vio como el chico de mirada blanca se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

-. ¿Por qué haces esto, Neji? – preguntó, aun sin entender que era lo que motivaba el chico para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente ese día no me comenzó normal y se odiaba por tener la esperanza de que terminara normal.

-. Porque…

-. ¡Tenten! – gritó una voz detrás de ella.

Si las miradas mataran – léase la de Neji – Sakura Haruno estaría acribillada a mitad de camino.

Tenten no dejo rastro de su confundido rostro y con una fingida sonrisa volteo para ver que era lo que quería Sakura.

-. ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – preguntó, luego de un pronunciado silencio.

-. ¡Oh, si! – expresó emocionada, cayendo nuevamente a la realidad - ¡adivina!

Tenten la vio raro. Sabia que Sakura podía ser así, pero no se imagino que lo seria al extremo de ponerla a adivinar…y peor en un momento como ese. Rara: esa era la única palabra que podía describir a la linda pelirosa.

-. No lo se, Sakura, ya dime – su voz no mostraba emoción, era neutra y monótona, cosa que hizo sonreír melancólicamente a la pelirosa.

-. Necesito que me hagas un favor – pidió bajando su verde mirada al suelo.

No vale decir que la expresión de la castaña al escuchar esas palabras. Muy bien sabia que Sakura no pedía favores pues le gustaba ser independiente en sus asuntos. Eso la preocupo bastante.

-. ¡Ya habla, Sakura!

-. Pues…necesito hablar con Neji a solas, ¿te molestaría?

Tanto Neji Hyuuga como Tenten se habían sorprendido por la petición. ¿Qué tendría que decir Sakura a esas horas de la noche y aun vestida con su bata que la catalogaba como doctora? Sin embargo, la ojichocolate no pudo contener que un deje de sentimientos no muy buenos hacia la pelirosa se expresaran en sus ojos, pero decidió mejor dejar las cosas por la paz.

-. Supongo que no hay problema, no estábamos haciendo nada importante – contestó con veneno en sus palabras. Seguidamente caminó y pasó al lado de Sakura sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-. ¿Y bien? – preguntó con voz fría una vez que Tenten estuvo lo suficientemente alejada.

-. De hecho, el favor que necesito es de ti – contestó como profesionalmente hablaba.

Neji la vio curioso y cedió a la petición de ir al consultorio de su ex compañera de clase.

-. ¿Ya me puedes decir que demonios sucede, Sakura? – preguntó fastidiado.

Sakura paso su tono de voz olímpicamente y se sentó en su escritorio de lo mas tranquila, ofreciendo asiento al Hyuuga que lo rechazó de inmediato.

-. Bien, se que estas preocupado, aunque no lo denotes, por Tenten…

-. Ve al grano.

-. La paciencia es una virtud, Neji – exclamó una voz detrás de él – tendrás una misión.

-. ¿Para eso el gran misterio? – preguntó, no importándole mucho la presencia de la Quinta Hokage en el consultorio.

La rubia y la pelirosa se dieron una furtiva mirada y le dedicaron una mas enojada al único hombre ahí presente.

-. Neji, es una misión rozando lo personal, pero no deja de ser misión. Por ende, a ti no te tendrá que importar saber el motivo, razón o circunstancia por lo que hayas sido convocado a ella…solo te limitaras a cumplir con una orden, ¿entendido?

El silencio otorga, o por lo menos así lo tomo la vieja.

-. Bien.

-. Es responsabilidad de todo AMBU, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó una vez dispersadas las nubes de dudas en su cabeza y poder concentrarse en la próxima misión.

-. Cuidar a Tenten – respondió Sakura como si esa fuera la misión mas importante que le darían en su vida.

Neji las vio bastante extrañado.

-. ¿Por qué? – preguntó con dudas en su voz normalmente inexpresiva.

No era que no le gustara la idea de cuidar a su ex compañera de quipo, pero tampoco entendía por que una misión de tanto rango por ella.

-. El porque no es algo que tengas la necesidad de saber, Hyuuga, retírate y empieza tu misión esta misma noche si es posible – la voz, raramente, severa de Tsunade hizo retumbar los nervios de Sakura y no dejo de sorprender un poco al castaño.

Seguidamente la rubia salió de la estancia dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. A Sakura, no interesándole mucho entablar una buena conversación con Neji, se limito a recoger sus cosas y acercarse a la puerta ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

La pelirosa iba a salir, sin ninguna otra cosa que expresar, pero se detuvo en el umbral y se dio media vuelta para observar a su amigo.

-. Estaré de turno estos días – fue lo que le dijo antes de salir y dejarlo solo.

Neji se quedo pensativo por unos cortos segundos.

-. Creo que tengo una misión – se dijo, desapareciendo instantáneamente como comúnmente tenían la costumbre Ninja de hacerlo.

―• •―

Seguía tosiendo. Y lo peor era que se había dado cuenta de que le salía sangre por la boca cada vez que lo hacia.

Aun así, decidió restarle importancia. Había escuchado que en su familia había casos bastante normales con ese fenómeno, debía ser algo hereditario y nada importante, pues, que ella supiera, nadie había muerto por eso.

-. ¡Maldición! – se quejó, entrando al cuarto de baño para darse una merecida ducha e intentar ordenar tanto sus pensamientos como sus sentimientos.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde que se había limpiado la sangre de su boca, cuando percibió que la estaban observando. Esta demás decir que principalmente, y como todo ser humano, se asusto un poco por la situación. Pero eso no duro mucho, se armo de valor al recordar quien era y en pocos segundos tomo disimuladamente sus armas.

-. ¿Qué sientes por mí? – preguntó una voz desde la ventana, ahora abierta.

-. ¿Pero que…?

-. ¿Qué sientes por mí? – preguntó una vez mas, empezando a desesperarse y a sentir el temor de saber los sentimientos que ella podía profesarle.

El nerviosismo la hizo su presa y poco a poso sus armas, escondidas por su cuerpo, se vieron descubiertas al caer al suelo estrepitosamente.

Su habitación no era exactamente lo que muy comúnmente se le llama grande. Podía ser bastante sencilla y modesta pero ella estaba más que cómoda en ese lugar. Consistía únicamente de cuatro paredes, una cama matrimonial, un tocador, baño privado y una ventana algo grande desde donde se podía observar el pacifico paisaje que ofrecía Konoha y donde, en ese mismo instante, se encontraba el joven de largos y lacios cabellos castaños, tez blanca, atlético cuerpo y grisáceos ojos que la miraban expectantes.

-. Existen las puertas y el timbre para avisar, ¿sabes? – utilizó su sarcasmo, según ella, esa era la única arma que el no podía quitarle.

-. Existen las respuestas y yo estoy esperando una, ¿sabes?

Ok, si podía quitarle su ultimo recurso y ahora estaba a merced de lo que él quisiera hacer con ella.

-. ¿Qué sientes por mí? – repitió una tercera vez, dado el silencio de la castaña frente a el.

-. Mis sentimientos, Neji, no es un tema del cual quiera hablar y dudo mucho que te interese saberlos – respondió tajante.

Neji la vio sin ninguna expresión, simplemente la vio y sonrío levemente.

-. Si te estoy preguntando es porque me interesa…pero respeto el que no quieras hablar del tema.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con paciencia.

-. Nada en lo absoluto.

El silencio, que en el día se había vuelto tan común entre ellos, no apareció. Los pasos rápidos del joven heredero se escucharon por el suelo de madera y Tenten solo atino a ver como se acercaba a ella con aceleración.

Sabía lo que seguiría después de eso y muy en su interior quería repetirlo. Fue en el instante en que lo admitió que empezó un nuevo ataque de tos acompañado de sangre que salía por su boca y que ella intentaba ocultar con su mano sobre ella.

Neji la observó, y muy importante decir su estado, asustado. Nunca había visto así a la chica y le preocupo bastante. Recordó las palabras de Sakura e intento llevar a Tenten al hospital, sabía que la pelirosa sabía algo y no se lo podía decir. Al intentar tomar a Tenten en sus brazos, esta presento su resistencia alejándose de el rápidamente aun tosiendo.

-. Tienes que ir donde un medico, ¡vamos! – le ordenó.

La orden que salió de sus labios, no logró mas que un fruncir de ceño de la castaña.

-. De...déjame… - logró articular – ¡déjame en paz! – dijo dando un respiro y regresando a su ataque, se dirigió al baño.

Neji miro la puerta sintiéndose un inútil. Además, ¿Por qué demonios pregunto a Tenten lo que sentía por él?, ¿Qué momento de su propia vida se había perdido?

La ironía inundo su mente, permitiéndole olvidarse por algunos minutos de la situación en la que se encontraba su ex compañera.

La puerta del baño hizo su habitual ruido con las bisagras y eso provoco que el chico saliera de sus alternas cavilaciones, que a fin de cuentas, no lo llevaron a ninguna respuesta coherente.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una Tenten visiblemente mas calmada.

-. Ya te dije que nada.

-. Si ya sabes, ¿Por qué preguntas?… - la mirada chocolate de la joven de cabello lacio se dirigió a la ventana, que mostraba el cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna en el centro.

El portador del Bakyugan, por su parte, la vio extrañado. El dialogo pronunciado débilmente por la muchacha, y no tenia duda, no había sido por su respuesta.

-. Si ya sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿Por qué preguntas? – repitió, sin apartar su mirada del infinito cielo.

Es simple pregunta lo había desconcertado, tenia que admitirlo. Estaba confundido como nunca lo había estado, incluso el mismo se estaba preguntando lo mismo y como pocas veces en su vida: no tenía una respuesta coherente que darle. Por otro lado: ¿Qué le importaba a él no responder una pregunta?

El silencio se prolongo por más tiempo, permitiendo a Hyuuga analizar un poco la situación.

-. ¿Se lo que sientes…? – preguntó, una vez rebobinando las palabras de Tenten.

-. No juegues conmigo – pidió, acercándose a la única parte de la habitación que dejaba entrar el frío viento de Konoha.

-. No lo hago – replico – lo siento…

-. No hagas esto por lastima, Neji, me lastima – le dijo, por primera vez, viéndolo a los ojos.

-. Lastima ¿Por qué? – preguntó, no entendiendo su punto.

Tenten lo vio con furia contenida, ¿Qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser un hombre?

-. Neji, tengo un día libre, apareces tu en medio del bosque y tenemos una charla de lo mas extraña, no nos hemos hablado en AÑOS y luego vienes y me besas. ¿Qué demonios pretendes? – preguntó enfurecida.

-. ¿Me dirás que tú no deseabas ese beso?

-. ¡Por Dios!, no te lo negare, no esta en mi naturaleza mentir, pero no juegues conmigo porque jugarías con fuego – terminó viéndolo con sentimientos encontrados – vete de mi casa – ordeno.

Esta de mas decir que la expresión de Neji ante esa orden lo descoloco. La chica le decía que había deseado el beso ¿y luego lo echa de su casa?

Decidió dejar el tema por la paz y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir del lugar. Sorprendido, se dedico a ver la exquisita decoración de la pequeña casa de Tenten. No se entretuvo mucho, pues sabía muy bien que si se demoraba mas de lo esperado, una bola de cuchillos o algún objeto cortopunzante saldría dirigido específicamente a él. Y no tenía muchas ganas de comprobar la puntería de su ex compañera de equipo.

El caminar por casi toda la aldea había conseguido calmar sus recién descubiertos impulsos.

-. ¿Qué me esta pasando? – se preguntó en voz alta que dejo entrever lo confundido que se encontraba al respecto.

El viento sopló llevándose consigo la pregunta sin respuesta. Después del silbido del aire, a sus oídos llego una voz hermosamente dulce que clamaba su nombre detrás de él.

-. ¡Neji – kun! – se dio la media vuelta con elegancia bastante característica solo para observar a una chica de largos cabellos castaños que volaban al vaivén del viento que chocaba con su delicado rostro albino, la pequeña y rojiza boca estaba abierta por la agitación de correr hasta él y su cuerpo se movía con rapidez y elegancia digna de una princesa.

Al llegar hasta él paro abruptamente su actividad y Neji pudo observar sus ojos almendrados que resplandecían sobre unas mejillas levemente sonrojadas. El cabello desde lejos castaño, de cerca era como rojizo que caía en cascada hasta la pequeña cintura.

-. Te estuve buscando casi por toda la aldea… ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó cambiando su tono de voz dulce a uno falsamente enojado.

Neji acertó a verla con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro dirigida expresamente a ella.

-. Una extraña misión – contestó cortante al darse cuenta de su involuntario gesto - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kasumi? – preguntó sin expresión legible.

-. ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar de vez en cuando a…?

-. Vamos – dijo con sequedad.

La tomó del brazo algo brusco y la dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga a paso más rápido de lo común pero no excedido.

**... 2 años después…**

Es sorprendente como las personas se arrepienten de haber dicho o hecho cosas en el pasado. Tal es mi caso.

Mi nombre es Tenten.

Todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando le dije que si deseaba ese beso. Y la verdad es que lo deseaba mucho. Sentir sus labios contra los míos y sentirme fuera de este mundo, lejos de la soledad y la oscuridad ineludible que rodeaba mi vida. En ese pequeño instante me sentí viva como cualquier ser humano y pude comprender que el amor existe… aunque, por lo menos para mí, es imposible.

No odio a Neji Hyuuga, lo amo mas que a nadie en este mundo a pesar de lo idiota que puede resultar a veces. ¿A dónde se va tanta inteligencia? Me pregunto a veces, pensando y rememorando los instantes que vivimos juntos.

Seguro ustedes ya saben la historia completa y les resumiré el final:

―• •―

_Tenten volvió a sus actividades normales una vez estuvo recuperada. Las crisis de tos y sangre, a las que se tuvo que acostumbrar por dos semanas seguidas, habían desaparecido, al parecer, para siempre. No había vuelto a ver al castaño en todo el lapso de tiempo que se encontró "amarrada" en la aldea._

_En la aldea no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la dichosa boda. Y es que a un mes exacto de la recuperación de Tenten, se había anunciado la gran boda del siglo: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, dos grandes personajes en el País del Fuego, se casaban._

_-. Esto es ridículo, no puedo creer que accedí a tal cosa – dijo para si viéndose en el espejo, el mismo en el que se había visto aquel extraño día._

_Lo que vio no le desagrado mucho, pero no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese estilo de ropa._

_Su delicado cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido largo que ceñía a la perfección su envidiada figura. El color verde azulado del vestido contrastaba con el cabello chocolate amarrado con una elegante media cola que le caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Estaba maquillada muy levemente y las sandalias de tacón alto la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello y hacia juego con su esclava y sus pendientes. Simplemente maravillosa._

_Los toques a su puerta la distrajeron y miró el pedazo de madera con desconfianza, no esperaba a nadie._

_Tomo un kunai y se acerco sigilosamente._

_-. ¿Quién es? – preguntó._

_-. ¡Por Dios, Tenen! – se escucho una voz femenina detrás de la puerta._

_Tenten sonrió y abrió, dejando pasar a Ino Yamanaka._

_-. ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver a Ino algo agitada y vistiendo el mismo estilo de vestido que ella._

_La rubia la miró preocupada._

_-. Es que…_

_El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella muy en su interior y esperó a que su recién descubierta amiga decidiera hablar de una vez por todas._

_Pero en vez de seguir hablando, Ino le extendió un sobre blanco perla que claramente iba dirigido a ella pues tenía con letra cursiva: Tenten._

_-. ¿Qué es? – preguntó abriéndolo cuidadosamente._

_Lo leyó y mientras lo hacia podía sentir como su corazón se desmoronaba en pequeños pedacitos que serian difíciles de volver a juntar y que quedara intacto._

_Una herida se habría en ella y que presentía, no dejaría de sangran en mucho, muchísimo tiempo._

_**Neji Hyuuga y Kasumi Hirashiwa**_

_**Tenemos el placer de comunicarles nuestra boda que se celebrará el próximo 21 de noviembre a las 18:30 horas en la Mansion Hyuuga.**_

_**Deseamos que nos acompañe en este día tan especial.**_

_**Se ruega confirmación.**_

_**Tel. xxx xxx xxx**_

_**Konoha.**_

―• •―

Yo soy casi feliz con mi recién adquirida inmortalidad. Espero algún día, con el tiempo, pueda olvidar la feliz vida de Neji Hyuuga y su cándida esposa. Espero poder, con más tiempo, aceptar que estoy muerta por culpa de la tuberculosis que, según me enteré, era bien sabida por Sakura y Tsunade y por eso dijeron a Neji que me cuidara. Pero eso ya para nada importa.

Espero que todas las remembranzas de mi pasado no vuelvan a acudir a mis pensamientos, pero ¿Qué haría yo sin mis remembranzas?

**FIN.**

_¿Fin? Jajaja si, no suelo hacerles continuación a los fics jejeje xD_

_OTRO fic raro jejeje, no he publicado muchos de Naruto, pero bueno. Espero les haya gustado._

_Inicialmente no iba a publicarlo, pero me pareció decente como para hacerlo xD_

_¡REVIEWS!_

_Abrazos y besos con cariño._

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**


End file.
